


Krysa soudce

by AliNasweter



Series: Začalo to krysou [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Blink And You Miss It Slash, Chapter 5 and 6, Charlotte Is Trying Her Best, Charlotte POV, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Arthur Morgan, Protective Charles Smith, Protective Charlotte Balfour, Red Dead Redemption 2 Spoilers, Spoilers, To Be Continued, Worried Charles Smith
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNasweter/pseuds/AliNasweter
Summary: Charlotte musí být prokletá. Přece život nebude tak krutý, aby ji donutil pohřbít dalšího muže, který jí byl drahý?Potom, co Arthur v jejím domě zkolaboval, se rozhodla mu alespoň udělat pohodlí a mezitím – snad – počkat na někoho, kdo je k tomuto úkolu přece jen vhodnější.In other words, my dear English readers who might accidentally click on this – I wrote this fic in English first and after realizing that there is no RDR fic in Czech here, I felt like a traitor. I am sure there is a reason and this translation is going to be very lonely here, but my conscience will be clear. (I am writing the other part of this little story.)
Relationships: Arthur Morgan & Charles Smith, Arthur Morgan & Charlotte Balfour, Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith
Series: Začalo to krysou [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668121
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Krysa soudce

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rat the Judge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910962) by [AliNasweter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNasweter/pseuds/AliNasweter). 



Mumlal si cosi sám pro sebe, tváří přitisknutý k její hrudi, vlasy přilepené ke zpocenému čelu, oči skelné horečkou, ale přesto jaksi matné, jako by ani horečka přes veškerou snahu nedokázala napodobit tu jiskru, kterou mají mít v očích všichni žijící lidé. Jeho stav se horšil a jí bylo naprosto ukradené, že jejich pozice nebyly zrovna dvakrát vhodné. Kdo je tady taky mohl soudit? Snad jenom ta zatracená krysa.

„Je tady někdo, komu o tomhle můžu dát vědět? Někdo z tvé rodiny?“ zkoušela se ho zeptat znovu, něžně mu uhlazujíc vlasy z čela. A vážně, on snad ani nedýchal, tohle se dýcháním dalo nazvat leda s větší mírou optimismu, než by bylo únosné. Sípal a dávil se a kašlal, ale to nejhorší už snad bylo pryč. Možná tohle byl jen takový zlomyslný klid před bouří, vzhledem k jeho těžknoucím víčkům a čím dál bezvládnějšímu tělu. Naprosto jasně signalizoval, že se vzdává. Jeho souboj s vědomím se blížil neslavnému konci a ona z něj stále nedostala pořádnou informaci.

„Řekl jsi mi, že někdy, když jsi příliš dlouho mimo domov, někdo z tvé rodiny tě vystopuje. Potřebuju vědět, koho mám očekávat. Pochybné návštěvy jsou tady na denním pořádku, a jestli někdo z nich zjistí, že někoho očekávám – a nevím koho, určitě toho zneužije. Potřebuju vědět, kdo pro tebe přijde. Jak bude vypadat, jméno… Arthure, prosím, cokoli.“

„Nevím. Jsou dva,“ povzdychl si, znaven jejím dotíráním. Nejspíš si neuvědomoval, že měl půlku tváře zabořenou v její hrudi, nejspíš netušil, kdo je vůbec ona. „Jeden je… totiž… on… už tady není. Ne pro mě.“ Jako by to snad mělo dávat smysl. Ale pro horečnatou mysl dávalo smysl spousta věcí, uvědomila si, když vzpomínala na svého zesnulého muže a jeho poslední šeptaná slova.

„Tak ten druhý,“ zkusila mu napovědět a zatřásla s ním, a možná o dost víc, než bylo třeba, ale ona byla zoufalá.

„Ah, toho poznáš,“ a k jejímu naprostému překvapení se na ni zazubil jako malý kluk. Nejspíš ji vůbec neviděl. Pohled měl vzdálený, i když mířil na ni, jeho myšlenky byly jinde, jeho oči viděly něco jiného, jakousi milou vzpomínku. „On je vážně zázrak. Velkej chlap, silnej. Klidnej. Ale opatrnej. Zdvořilej. Nejspíš bez sebe strachy, von se pořád o někoho bojí. Neublíží ti. Charles. Možná ale nepřijde nikdo. Promiň.“

A souboj byl prohrán.

„Ach bože, a když si pomyslím, že jsem se bála, že se ti udělalo zle z mého jídla…“ posteskla si a trochu zbytečně ho zmáčkla, jako by mu snad dodávala kuráže. Pak nadzvedla jeho trup, aby se zpoza něj mohla vysoukat a on aby měl na posteli větší pohodlí. Sundala mu boty a vestu a při pohledu na jeho kalhoty mohla s naprostou jistotou říct, že mu kdysi padly velmi dobře, že by to byl přesně ten pohled, u kterého by si pod nosem zamumlala něco lichotivého. Ale kalhoty jeho očividně rychlou ztrátu váhy nesnášely dobře. Jeho hrubé prsty se snažily zachytit lem její sukně, tak zpoza postele vytáhla deku, kterou si šetřila na studené zimní večery, aby mu poskytla alespoň zdání něčí přítomnosti. A fungovalo to, vzal přikrývku k sobě a pevně ji chytil, držel ji jako dítě svou jedinou hračku, svůj jediný komfort. Prsty mu znovu pročísla vlasy, protože byla jenom člověk – samozřejmě, že ji zajímalo, jestli jsou opravdu tak jemné, jak vypadají. Beze studu využila situace a usmála se, když zjistila, že _ano, jsou._

Ptáčci venku si radostně pozpěvovali, slyšela, jak si ta zatracená krysa hledá cestu do její kuchyně. Ve všem tom sice obvyklém, ale od smrti jejího manžela i nadmíru nevítaném tichu šlo slyšet jenom Arthurovo sípavé dýchání a občasné slovo nebo dvě, která nedávala smysl. Možná byla prokletá. Možná jí v téhle posteli zemře už druhý muž, kterého měla ráda.

Jistě, když ho poprvé spatřila, jak se blíží ke hrobu jejího manžela, byla vyděšená k smrti. Byl to obrovský chlap a vypadal, že by ji dokázal uškrtit jednou rukou, ale k jejímu údivu si udržoval víc než jen zdvořilý odstup, snad aby ji celou nezastínil svou velikostí, aby ji nevyděsil ještě víc. Vypadal jaksi ztraceně a skoro až úzkostlivě, jak si odkašlal a zeptal se jí, jestli je v pořádku, i když zcela očividně nebyla. Hlas měl chraplavý a hrubý, a oblečení na něm spíše viselo, i když se ho podle všeho snažil udržovat tak čisté, jak jen mu to příroda a život na cestách dovolil. Hlavu držel skloněnou k zemi a toho svého neuvěřitelně omšelého klobouku využíval coby úkryt. Považovala to za podezřelé, ale po pár minutách hovoru jí došlo, že to byl jen jeho způsob komunikace. Komunikoval úklonami hlavy, lehké nadzvednutí brady znamenalo celou větu, náklon do strany jenom slůvko, němou otázku. A hlava dolů, lem klobouku v očích – to byla špatně skrývaná radost, u které si nejspíš myslel, že na jeho tváři nemá co dělat.

Jeho hlas byl možná hrubý, ale taky trpělivý, a jeho oči byly modré jako čisté nebe, usmíval se s takovým zdvořilým nesouhlasem, kdykoli se shazovala, a když se mu přiznala, že nejspíš zemře hlady, stáhl obočí do ustarané grimasy. Na zmínku o jejím manželovi rychle uhnul pohledem, jako by to byl on, kdo ho zabil. Nebo jako by moc dobře věděl, o čem mluvila, jako by stejně jako ona musel sledovat, jak jeho milovaní umírají. Nepochybovala o tom ani vteřinu.

Když se k ní pak přiblížil, aby jí ukázal, jak pořádně uchopit pušku, málem se zajíkla. _A je to tady_ , myslela si, _je to tady, teď toho využije_ a bože, je v háji, _je v háji_. Varovala ho sice, ať na ni nic nezkouší, že ho jinak zastřelí, a on na ta slova sice přikývl, ale _vážně, propána, co si sakra myslela_ – že ho zastaví svými roztřesenými slovy, nebo strachem ve svých očích, žádostí, aby jí neublížil?

Nebyla v háji. Do té zatracené flašky se nakonec trefila a toho chlapa vedle sebe chtěla políbit. Kdyby se o to byla pokusila, nejspíš by se splašil jako vyděšená srnka. Když ji pak doprovázel k jejímu domu, pocítila u dveří znovu hrůzu. Nebylo nic na světě, čím by se v ten moment mohla ochránit. Zajíce měla přehozeného přes rameno, svou pušku držela hlavní k zemi. A i kdyby nemířila ne zem, viděla ho střílet. Neměla by šanci. Kdyby byla ještě mladá náctiletá holka, s tím svým drzým nosem pohřbeným v romantických novelách, nejspíš by se mu byla složila k nohám. _Pravý muž,_ pomyslela by si zasněně, a nejspíš by si i povzdechla. Dobrý bože, bývala tehdy beznadějná.

Tak zariskovala život znovu a rozhodla se ho požádat o soukromí. Aby se vrátil někdy jindy, že si potřebuje odpočinout. A on sklonil hlavu, prsty se dotkl klobouku v náznaku smeknutí, a nejspíš schovával úsměv, protože ho sice dokázal skrýt kloboukem, ale nedokázal ho udržet ani za chraplavou hrubostí jeho hlasu. Zněl spokojeně, šťastně. Pomohl a podle všeho se díky tomu cítil lépe. Snad narazila na muže, který hledal způsob, jak se vykoupit ze svých životních hříchů.

Pak se celé dva týdny nikdo neukázal, ani ten neodbytný muž, který si stavěl stan hned za jejím plotem a žádal ji, aby ho pustila dovnitř a stala se jeho. _Přece jen byla tak strašně smutná_ , _a on by taky uvítal společnost, každý by z toho vyšel dobře._ Kdykoli jen otevřel pusu, cítila, jak ji jímá hrůza, jak se třese jen nad myšlenkou toho, s čím přijde tentokrát. Poté, co ji pan Morgan opustil a ona se hned za dveřmi svezla po zádech na zem, ani tenhle cizinec se u ní neobjevil, a ona se přistihla, že se občas usměje.

O dalších pár dní později se Arthur ukázal znovu. Moc dobře cítila, jak jí tváře barví ruměnec, když viděla, jak je na ni pyšný. Na to, že se naučila lovit, že se o sebe umí postarat. Že se už tolik nebojí smrti.

„To moc rád slyším,“ řekl jí tehdy a znovu sklonil hlavu, aby mu jeho vždy přítomný klobouk schoval oči. Byl spokojený sám se sebou a pyšný na ni a ona ho chtěla pozvat dál. Přece jen mu to slíbila.

Polévku jedl pomalu, očividně si užíval horké jídlo, kterého se mu v poslední době nejspíš mnoho nedostávalo. Vypadal docela spokojeně, mírumilovně, jak tam seděl naproti ní, jak ji s malým a trpělivým úsměvem sledoval a poslouchal ji, jak žvaní o svém dosavadním nezáživném městském životě. A když pak zmlkla a všimla si, jak se mu do tváře vkrádá panika, na okamžik se znovu začala bát. Snad mu to nechutná, možná si myslí, že se ho snažím otrávit? Ale místo výtek přišel dávivý kašel, který už nejednou slyšela v ordinacích ve velkých městech, byl to kašel, který vycházel z hloubi těla, z plic, rozhodně ne ze zaskočeného sousta. Byl to kašel, který nikdy jen tak neodešel, a který s sebou přinášel krev.

Čekala, že bude těžký, protože ho byl přece jen kus, ale i tak se při snaze dostat ho na postel přistihla, jak se mračí; _měl by být těžší._ Chlap jeho vzrůstu by neměl být tak vychrtlý. A co hůř, bylo teď až bolestivě okaté, že to nebyl hlad, který ho připravil o váhu i sílu, ale zákeřná nemoc, před kterou nebylo úniku. Chtělo se jí plakat, když si uvědomila, jaký osud ho čeká.

A teď tady stála, v posteli měla bezvědomého muže, na stole nedojedený oběd, v kuchyni drzou krysu a v hrudi odporný a hrůzný pocit, že zase bude muset kopat hrob. Ale byla rozhodnutá se stát ošetřovatelkou a minimálně Arthurovi udělat pohodlí, když už nemohla nabídnout nic jiného. Neměla u sebe nic, čím by mu ulevila od bolesti, snad jen ručník a vodu a své dvě zoufale nezkušené ruce. Nebyla v tom zběhlá, nebyla ošetřovatelka ani doktor, ale byla opatrná a jemná a její ruce možná nevěděly, co dělat, ale její dotek byl vždy láskyplný a obezřetný. Ne poprvé si vyčetla, že se nikdy nenaučila nic víc o bylinkách, že je nerozeznala od mrkve nebo pouhého plevele, že se neučila více o nemocích, zraněních, o čemkoli.

Pořád si sám pro sebe něco zmateného vykládal, byly to spíš mumlavé útržky čehosi, co mohlo dávat smysl jenom někomu, kdo ho velice dobře znal, kdo to všechno zažil s ním. Zmiňoval se o lidech, které neznala. Někdy ani nedovedla rozeznat, kde jedno slovo končilo a druhé začínalo. A někdy to byla jenom jména. Někdy to bylo srdceryvné _Lenny_ nebo k smrti vyděšené _Hosea_. Někdy to byl _Dutch_ , a to bylo nejsmutnější ze všech. Někdy se ho snažil varovat, pořád opakoval něco o nějakém Colmovi a o pasti a zákonu… nebyla blázen – samozřejmě věděla, že ten muž v její posteli se rozhodně nezdržoval na té takzvaně dobré straně zákona. Ale taky věděla dost na to, že si zasloužil veškerou péči a pozornost, kterou mu mohla dát. Zločinec nemusel být nutně netvorem. Znala uhlazené usměvavé bankéře, kteří jedním podpisem zničili životy celých rodin. Znala respektované ženy, které týraly své vlastní děti. A co ona mohla dosud posoudit, Arthur jí zachránil život a naučil ji, jak přežít bez muže.

Někdy se dovolával Charlese, a ona z celého srdce doufala, že ten muž nebyl mrtvý. Arthur zněl, jako by ztratil úplně všechno, na čem mu v životě záleželo, a možná ve svých nočních můrách jenom oplakával to, co mu kdysi bylo drahé. Možná, že ten Charles, na kterého oba dychtivě čekali, už byl dávno pryč. Kdykoli šla k vědru s vodou, aby znovu namočila obklad, dívala se z okna a vyhlížela někoho, kdo mohl být duch, vzpomínka.

Uběhlo pár dní, když takhle šla znovu, pohlédla z okna, a tam u stromů byla postava. Instinkt jí laskavě připomněl, že ten muž jistě chtěl být viděn, jinak by si ho rozhodně nevšimla. To mohlo být jedině dobré znamení. Ne ten starý pobuda, který se potuloval a neuměle schovával v křoviskách, snaže se připlížit k jejímu oknu, dostat se jí až na kůži. Tenhle si držel odstup, jen ji sledoval a čekal, až si ho všimne. Popadla pušku u dveří, ruce roztřesené jako nohy sotva narozeného hříběte. Zhluboka se nadechla a vyšla z domu.

Možná jich bylo víc, možná čekali právě na tento okamžik. Ale vyšla z domu a nic se nedělo, jen ten muž u stromů zdvihl ruce, velice opatrně, pomalu, rozvážně, nespouštěje z ní přitom oči.

„Kdo jsi?“ zvolala, a neodolala malé hrdé částečce své mysli, která ji pochválila za jasný a silný hlas. Přece jen se teď nemohla třást jako nějaké kuře, tam za ní byl Arthur, který byl ještě bezmocnější než ona. Nesměla teď myslet jenom na sebe, jen na své nebezpečí. Byla připravená zabíjet a tahle nevídaná ochranitelská touha jí dodala sílu, kterou dokázala přenést jak do svého hlasu, tak do postoje svého těla. Muž naproti ní, mohutný, s tmavou pletí, se trošku přihrbil, snad aby ze sebe udělal menší hrozbu, nebo menší terč.

„Omlouvám se, že vás ruším, slečno,“ řekl, hlas neobvykle hluboký a zároveň melodický a hladký, hlas akorát pro večerní důvěrné rozhovory, chyběla v něm ta hrubost a chraplavost, na kterou si zvykla u Arthura, zvonivost a jasnost, kterou měl v hlase Cal, úlisnost a neupřímnost, kterou musela poslouchat od toho dotěrného cizince. Bylo to spíš nejasné zamumlání, zabručení, jako by se medvědovi nejen podobal, ale snažil se i jako jeden chovat. Arthurova poslední smysluplná slova se jí obratem vrátila: _velmi zdvořilý, klidný, starostlivý. Neublíží ti._ Muž naproti ní stále držel ruce u hlavy a obezřetně si ji prohlížel. „Hledám svého přítele,“ pokračoval. „Snažil jsem se ho stopovat, a tady jeho stopa končí… neviděla jste ho?“ a tady to bylo. Ty obavy, ta starostlivost, kterou hledala. „Je asi tak vysoký jako já. Hnědé vlasy, modré oči. Nosí modrou košili a černý klobouk.“ Ach díky bohu.

„Jméno?“ zeptala se. Muž viditelně znejistěl, nejspíš rozpolcený mezi dvěma možnostmi, kterým mohl rozumět jedině zločinec na útěku. Snad zvažoval, jestli jí Arthur řekl své pravé jméno, nebo jestli si nějaké vymyslel. Uvědomila si, že ať už by řekl kterékoli, nemohla by si být jistá, jestli je pravé. „No tak alespoň vaše,“ dodala nakonec.

„Charles,“ přiznal tiše. Přikývla a on pomalu snižoval ruce, dokud mu nevisely volně podél těla. „Neublížím vám.“

Lámalo to srdce, jak nejistý pořád byl, jak se pořád snažil udržovat oční kontakt, ale znervózňovalo ho to nehybné ticho, které by v tom domě za jejími zády být nemělo. Ne když tady stála samotná žena, v rukou zbraň a před sebou neznámého vetřelce. Znovu pomalu zdvihl ruce, jen symbolicky, zatímco se k ní pomalu přibližoval. Musel být zvyklý na to, že u lidí vzbuzoval strach už jen svým zjevem. Nejspíš toho hodněkrát v životě využil, ale stejně jako Arthur musel vidět, že ne vždy se to hodilo, a rozhodně ne teď, tady, u ní. Viděl na ní, že nechrání svůj majetek. A sice nikdy nebyla matkou, ale najednou se jako jedna cítila. Nepohnula se ani o píď.

„Prosím,“ promluvil Charles znovu, tvář ledově klidnou, ale v hlase měl úzkost a strach. „Viděla jste ho?“ Musel už dávno vědět, že je na správné stopě, že svého přítele našel. A právě fakt, že Arthur nebyl nikde k vidění, jen posilovalo jeho obavy. Byla na řadě.

„Doufám, že máte nějaké zkušenosti s léčbou, pane,“ přiznala sklesle, na tváři neveselý a sardonický úsměv, povzdech nad svou vlastní nepoužitelností. A jestli stále měla nějaké pochybnosti o jeho upřímnosti, to, jak se celý napjal na její nejasná a zlověstná slova, je bez milosti rozmetala na prach. „Není zraněný, ale…“

„Já vím,“ přerušil ji a odvážil se přiblížit o dalších pár kroků. Znovu zdvihl ruce, počkal, až hlaveň pušky klesne k zemi, až ona přikývne na souhlas. Pak zamířil do domu a ona si konečně mohla oddechnout.

Dobře.


End file.
